The Golden Lion
The Golden Lion is the eighth mission in Medal of Honor: Frontline. 'Objectives' * Locate Tools to Sabotage Vehicles * Sabotage Motor Pool to Prevent Pursuit * Meet Operative at Garage * Get an Officer's Uniform * Meet Contact in Golden Lion Bar 'Weapons' * Silenced Pistol * Springfield '03 * Thompson SMG * Mark II Fragmentation Grenade * I.D. Papers * MG-42 'Transcript' Jimmy sneaks up on a pair of resting Gestapo soldiers by a machine gun nest. He kills the two of them and takes over the nest, using it to neutralize several guards coming from both ends of the street. He moves down the street to the east. Two Germans are sitting down in a house at the end. patterson deals with them easily before swinging around and plugging a sentry on the other side of the river. Jimmy defeats several more guards as he moves across the bridge and enters the motor pool. He collects the tools that have been left for him and uses them to sabotage two Kubelwagens, a cargo truck and a lemosuine. Jimmy returns to the street, neutralizing a few more German soldiers, and taking a small aleyway to reach a door with an orange ribbon attatched to it. He opens it and finds Fox in his truck, waiting in a garage. Fox: "I can't go anywhere until you clear the area of Germans. I don`t want them to see my truck. You know how the Gestapo can be." Jimmy clears the area of German troops and destroys the alarm. He sabotages two Kubelwagens and a limo before returning to Fox's truck. Fox: "Let's get moving. Hold tight, I'm taking a shortcut through town. It's bound to get ugly." Fox bursts through two gates, being fired at by German patrols. He makes it to the next area. Here, Jimmy eliminates a large contingent of Gestapo guards and sabotages a single Kubelwagen and a limo. Fox: "That church is really something, will you look at that! Gorgeus!" Fox bursts through another gate and down an alley, hitting several garbage cans in the process. He drops down into a park, being fired at by guards. Fox: "Close your mouth or you'll lose some teeth!" Fox stops at a barred door, the enemy troops move in. Fox: "Let's get moving." He bursts through the unbared door. Fox: "Hold on!" He bursts through another gate. Fox: "Why there`s not a straight street in Europe i'll never understand." He stops at a small plaza by a mermaid statue. Fox: "You see that laundry truck. You might be able to find a uniform inside it." Jimmy kills off the Gestapo men guarding the area and steals a uniform from the truck. He disables the truck and a Kubelwagen before returning to Fox. Fox: "Let's get moving. There's an old story about that statue, remind me to tell you sometime." Fox bursts through yet another gate, honking the horn as he does. Fox: "Hold on!" He comes into another area with a truck and a kubelwagen but doesn't stop. He rams through a gate and moves onto a bridge. An officer with a panzerschreck fires and hits the truck. Fox is thrown from it and onto the burning hood. Jimmy jumps out. Jimmy kills a bunch of the Gestapo before making his way to the Golden Lion pub. Two guards are blocking the hallway leading to the informant he must meet. He tips the piano player to play a different song. Piano Player: "Yeah, I know that one." He practices, then begins to play.The guards leave to lean up against the bar as everybody starts singing the song. Jimmy runs upstairs and to the balcony outside. He grabs one of the beer mugs and tosses it onto the table below. German Soldier 1: "Hey! Watch it up there!" German Soldier 2: "What!?" He tosses another mug onto the table below. German Soldier 1: "Learn how to hold your beer glass you clumsy oaf!" German Soldier 2: "Why don't you shut up!" Patterson tosses the last beer glass. German Soldier 1: "That's it! You clumsy back woods idiot! Now you've done it!" German Soldier 2: "Done what? How dare you insult me you drunken slob!" The second soldier vaults over the rail and onto the ground below. The two get into a fist fight. The second one jumps ontothe first and begins pounding him. Jimmy goes over to the nearby worker who is also the informant. Informant: "You're late for a private rally. Get in the truck. You're clothes are in the back." Jimmy gets in the truck.